Magic's Friendship
by levitrius9
Summary: My own interpretation of how Yugi came to possess his favorite card. Friendship oneshot. Enjoy!


9-2-12

_**Yu-Gi-Oh**_

_**Magic's Friendship:**_

_**Author's Note- This oneshot is basically my own interpretation of how Yugi obtained his favorite card, The Dark Magician. Since the anime never tells us exactly how he got the card, I made up my own little scenario. I'm assuming that Yugi started getting involved in duel monsters at a very young age (around age 6 or younger so take your pick at how old you think he is). Italics is used to differentiate the setting of the magic world (call it whatever you like) and normal text is just the real world. Now, on with the oneshot!**_

"Grandpa! Grandpa! Look! A Duel Monster card shop! Can I look inside please?" an excited voice asked.

The excited voice belonged to a young boy no older than six. He wore a white hoodie with brown shorts to match. Black shoes adorned his small feet. His hair was quite unusual, auburn with several blonde locks. What struck out more than the boy's hair were his eyes. They were a soft amethyst that reflected nothing more than pure innocence and light. A wide smile graced his lips.

Beside him, holding his hand, was his grandfather. He wore a simple white shirt which was covered by a blue jumper. He wore brown, casual shoes. His grey hair was tucked inside a blue bandana. He looked down at his grandson.

"Now now Yugi. You don't even play Duel Monsters." His grandfather lightly scolded.

The boy gave a small pout.

"Yes I do! I'm learning how to play it. Please grandpa? Just a few minutes?" he said, giving the elder a small pout.

There was a small sigh from the older man.

"Alright Yugi but only a few minutes." He said in defeat.

The child smiled happily before eagerly tugging his grandfather in the direction of the card shop.

The outside of the card shop was simple. It was an old log cabin with two wooden benches perched outside on the porch. A welcome sign was nailed to the front door.

Making their way inside, they saw it was just one large room. The space was filled with shelves upon shelves of Duel Monster cards. Some were wrapped in packets while others were individualized. Towards the back was a wooden counter with an out dated cash register. Sitting behind the counter and smiling at the two, was an old woman. A quilt was wrapped snugly around her and her grey hair was tied into a messy bun.

"Hello. It's been a while since I've had any customers. How may I help you dears?" she asked.

The boy's grandfather smiled at the woman.

"My grandson just wanted to look at your cards."

He quickly glanced at his watch.

"Actually, I need to run to a nearby shop to get some groceries. Do you mind watching my grandson? It will only take a moment." He asked.

The woman looked down at Yugi who smiled up at her. She turned to Yugi's grandfather with a polite smile.

"Of course."

Yugi's grandfather looked relieved.

"Thank you very much."

He turned and kneeled down to his grandson's eye level.

"Alright Yugi. It will only take a few minutes. Don't go anywhere okay? Be good."

Yugi simply nodded before watching his grandfather leave the shop.

"Are you interested in becoming a duelist dear?" the woman asked.

Yugi nodded his head vigorously. The woman chuckled lightly.

"Have a look around. I'm sure you'll find something you will like." She offered.

Wasting no time, the boy excitedly bolted to the different shelves of cards. He found many kinds of cards but nothing in particular that he was attracted to. He was about to give up his search when something in the corner of the shop caught his attention. It was a wooden pedestal but nothing was on it. Curious, he grabbed a nearby stool (I'm assuming Yugi was really short as a little kid lol), placed it by the pedestal and clambered up.

Having a better view, he realized he didn't see anything on top of the pedestal because it was being pressed flat by glass. The object of his interest looked like a Duel Monster card but it was completely blank. There was no picture or numbers like the other cards. It was just an empty card. He looked at it quizzically before turning to face the old woman.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to the blank card through the glass.

The woman smiled slightly.

"That card is very special dear. It has been passed down in my family for almost three thousand years. It has been waiting for someone special who wants to be its friend. When it finds that special friend, it will show itself." She explained.

Yugi's eyes quickly darted back to the empty card, head cocked slightly to one side.

"Three thousand years? It must be lonely." He thought to himself.

He only knew the basics of math but he didn't need to be a genius to figure out that three thousand years was a long time. His face suddenly beamed and he placed his tiny hands over the glass that protected the card.

"I want to be your friend." He said happily.

Almost immediately, the card glowed brightly beneath his fingers. He could feel a small warmth before the blinding light engulfed him.

_When the light died down, Yugi rubbed his sore eyes and opened them. He let out a small gasp. He was no longer inside the card shop. Instead, he seemed to be surrounded by purple clouds. He was standing on some kind of transparent floor. What shocked him the most was the figure floating directly across from him. It was a man with purple hair. He wore some kind of purple cloak and hat that resembled some sort of magician. In his right hand was a staff. He looked up to see the man's azure eyes looking down at him. He was smiling softly. Yugi stared up innocently._

"_Who are you?" he asked._

"_I am the Dark Magician." He said simply._

_Yugi furrowed his brows in thought. His thoughts went back to what the old woman told him before. He let out an excited "oh" before turning back to the magician._

"_Are you the one who lives in the empty card?" he asked._

_Dark Magician nodded. Yugi only smiled._

"_The lady told me you were waiting for a special friend for almost three thousand years. Don't you ever get lonely?"_

_The magician was silent, a look of confusion crossing his face._

"_Do you want to be my friend Dark Magician?"_

_Dark Magician was taken aback by the child's question. His eyes widened ever so slightly before he floated down to the transparent floor and knelt down so he was eye level with the boy._

"_What is your name child?" he asked._

"_My name is Yugi Mutou and I'm learning how to play Duel Monsters." He beamed._

_Dark Magician stared at the boy in thought. Here was a child that had never met him and yet was so quick to ask for his friendship. He could sense the child's purity. He could sense the good nature and innocence in him. This was indeed the child he had been waiting for._

"_Yugi Mutou." Dark Magician whispered his name._

_The name was unique in itself. It meant "game" which intrigued the magician even more._

"_It would be an honor to be your friend." He said finally._

_The smile that became pasted onto the boy's face became suddenly contagious and Dark Magician found himself smiling as well. _

"_I can't wait to duel with you Dark Magician!"_

"_I can't wait to duel by your side as well young master."_

_Yugi suddenly pouted. Dark Magician's smile faltered. Had he said something wrong?_

"_Not master! Friend!" Yugi scolded._

_Dark Magician tilted his head slightly before realization hit him. The child wanted to be his friend, not his master. His eyes softened. How this child was so trusting of others was beyond his understanding but filled him with a sense of happiness._

"_My friend." He said softly._

_The next moment was something the magician had not expected. Yugi smiled and threw himself at the magician in an affectionate hug. It was like a child running into their parent's arms after they had been away all day. It took a moment for Dark Magician to snap out of his stupor but he found himself hugging the small child back._

"_Now you don't have to be alone anymore. We'll be best friends forever." Yugis said happily._

_Needless to say, Dark Magician was touched._

"_I will forever be by your side young one." He whispered before a blinding light took hold of them once more._

Yugi found himself once again in the card shop. He looked around in confusion before his eyes went back to the pedestal. It was empty now. The blank card was gone. It was then that he realized he was holding something. Bringing his hands into view, he was surprised to find that he was holding a Duel Monster card. He was even more surprised when he saw what was on it. There, now visible for his eyes to see, was the Dark Magician. It looked like he was smiling, ever so slightly, at him.

"I looks like that card finally found a friend."

Snapping out of his thoughts, he turned around to face the old woman. Her smile was bigger than ever. Yugi walked up to her, card in hand, and smiled to her.

"Can I buy it?" he asked politely, not wanting to take the woman's card without permission.

The woman laughed lightly.

"Keep it dear. That card has been waiting a long time to meet a friend like you. I know you will take good care of it."

Yugi beamed and bowed his head slightly in thanks. He heard the door to the shop open. It was his grandfather.

"I'm back Yugi. What do you have there?" he asked, staring at the card in his grandson's hands.

"It's a card called the Dark Magician! The lady gave it to me grandpa."

His grandfather's eyes widened.

"Oh!? That is a very rare card! Did you say thank you?"

Yugi nodded. His grandfather turned his attention to the woman.

"Thank you for watching my grandson and letting him have such a rare card. Perhaps we can come back so Yugi can look at more cards."

The woman nodded.

"He was no trouble at all and you're welcome." She replied.

"Come Yugi. We need to get home and make dinner." Yugi's grandfather said, making his way towards the exit.

With a final _thank you_ and a big smile, Yugi quickly chased after his grandfather, the Dark Magician card grasped lovingly between his fingertips.

**Yay! I love a cute oneshot :3 I was watching the episode where Yugi was dueling Arcana and said something about Dark Magician choosing his master and thus this was born! I hope you guys don't mind the formatting. The italics makes the scene with Yugi and Dark Magician more dream like to me. I have no clue if Yugi got Dark Magician from his grandfather but this is how I see how he got it so don't sue me lol. I imagine Yugi, especially as a child, to have been so innocent about everything in the world which is how he could make a friend so easily. He's so cute! This was definitely much shorter than most of my other oneshots but hey it doesn't have to be long to get a point across right? Making new friends always make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :3**


End file.
